In Between a Lily and a Cherry Blossom
by byakuren
Summary: (Rating of some mild language!)Syaoran and Sakura are in High School now.They both are a couple but with different people. But what happens when there bf/gf cheats on them? read and find out^_^ please review!
1. The Talk

Hey every body this is my fist fan fic. So please don't get too angry with me!!! Oh and I have to say that I do not own CCS even thought I would like too! Damn to all of us that want to own it!  
  
In Between A Lily and a Cherry Blossom  
  
'talking' ::whispering:: (Me putting in my 2 cents) # The characters thoughts in there head#  
  
Chapter One, The Talk  
  
Sitting in math class again. AHG! How boring!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was sitting in Mr. Taylor's Math 10 class. Starring out the window not paying attention as usual.  
  
'Kinomoto Sakura, and the answer would be?' Mr. Taylor stood at the front of the class with his textbook in hand waiting impatiently of the answer.  
  
'Well Mrs. Kinomoto? I'm waiting!'  
  
:: Sakura snap out of it. The answer is "Undefined":: whispered Li Syaoran  
  
'Hoe? Oh.ah.um.'  
  
::UNDEFINED!::  
  
'.Oh.. ah.. right.um.Undefined? Heh?'  
  
Sakura was going red with embarrassment with everyone looking at her. ' Sooooo You finally decide to join us Mrs. Kinomoto!?! Well for not paying attention AGAIN in my class I will have to give you a detention as will your friend Li for giving you the answer and trying to get you out of trouble. And yes Li the answer is Undefined!'  
  
Sakura turned to where Li was sitting and whispered 'Gomen Nasai!'  
  
Mr. Taylor looked at his textbook and looked up. All the students looked like they were going to fall asleep. 'Class you better wake up because I have work for you to do! Oh and Li can I see you after class? I need to talk to you!'  
  
Li groaned #Great.#  
  
After Mr. Taylor assigned the homework he started on a new lesson on Trigonometry. He started rambling on about how to solve angle B in the other angle in the right triangle was 65 degrees and the hypotenuse was 11 cm. and so on and so forth.  
  
Sakura looked around the classroom looking at the people beside her. # Right beside me was my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji and in front of her was her boyfriend Eriol Hiragizawa. But the person that I like the most was my friend Li Syaoran! I didn't like him at first but then we became friends and I started to have a crush on him. The only problem was that I had a boyfriend and Li had a girlfriend who was just a little OVERPRETECTIVE! Hence the sarcasm? #  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
!RING!  
  
'Yes finally school has ended and I can hang out with Kenta.'  
  
# Hmmm..I wonder why Li is really going out with Yuri Tatsuko? She is really pretty but not that bright she is a little funny but I can hardly talk to Li sometimes 'cause she thinks I'm stealing him. Well sometimes I don't blame her with the other girls because every girl is after Li but Tomoyo-san! Meh! Kenta is waiting I better meet up with him! Ugh so much home work!#  
  
'I hope I didn't get Li in trouble'  
  
I headed to my locker and dumped my books in. I was looking for my computer disk that had all of my Chinese work on and my Japanese homework when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.  
  
'Hmmm.. I wonder who that could be?' I let out a little giggle and went red! 'Konnichi wa my little cherry blossom! And how was last period?' 'Boring and I got me and Li a detention tomorrow 'cause he tried to get me out of trouble but just got into trouble with me' 'Ha never thought that Li Syaoran would get a detention! Severs him right!' 'Kenta don't be so mean' 'Sorry Hun! Oh by the way I was wondering if Yuri could come along with us to the park?' 'Well I think she could but isn't she hanging with Li-kun?' I really didn't want her to come! 'Yes well he can come to I guess.' 'Fine ok she can come' with a little annoyance in my voice 'Thanks Cherry!'  
  
Kenta gave me a hug and a kiss and went of to find Yuri. 'Oh I wonder why he wanted her to come with us?'  
  
End of Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
!RING!  
  
#Finally last class of the day and no homework! #  
  
I picked up my books and waited for everyone to leave the classroom so I could talk with Mr. Taylor.  
  
#I wonder what he wants to talk about! I hope he moves me up! This Math 10 class is sooooo easy!#  
  
Everyone left the room so I walked up to the front where Mr. Taylor was clearing the black board.  
  
'Ahem. You wanted to see me Mr. Taylor?'  
  
'Ah yes Li I did. I had a little chat on the phone with your mother and.' # Great what did I do now? # '.And we both think that it is time that you moved up to Math 12 Class because you have 125% in this class! I have tried everything that is challenging within the range of work I can give you and you still seem to.' '..Ace it all I know! It is just too easy! I would be able to not come to this class for two weeks and still pass with an A!' ' Yes I know. Starting tomorrow go to room 700 for your math lessons! Please hand in your textbook!' 'Here you go Mr. Taylor. I have to go meet up with Yuri-san! Sayonara! 'Sayonara Li and Good Luck!'  
  
There my first Chapter hope it was ok for you! Arigoto for reading my fan fic! 


	2. In The Park

Ok like I said in the last chapter I don't own CCS even though I would like too!!!  
  
In Between a Lily and a Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 2 In the Park  
  
Syaoran walked out of the classroom happy. Now he completely forgot about the detention that he got in the class!  
  
'Xiao! Over here! How's my little wolf doing? Hey how come you don't have your text book with you and why haven't you been to your locker yet?'  
  
' Hello my beautiful Lily! I am great! I don't have my textbook and haven't been to my locker yet because I was talking to Mr. Taylor and he has decided to move me up to Math 12 where he thinks I might have a challenge.'  
  
'Oh Xiao that is great!' Yuri threw her arms around her little wolf and gave him a big kiss!  
  
'Wow! I think I should try and move up all my classes if this is the reward I get!'  
  
'Oh now don't be silly then you'll graduate before me and we don't want that now do we?'  
  
'No I don't think that we do!'  
  
'Hey by the way do you want to go to the park with Noro Kenta and Kinomoto Sakura? They invited us! They told us to wait out at the front gate and we would be heading to King Penguin Park? You wanna go?'  
  
#I really don't like that Noro guy! He is a little egotistic! # 'Sure why not. But we have to leave at 5:30pm cause I have to get ready for practice and then the big soccer game I have tonight. Remember?'  
  
'How could I forget Syao? I have it written on my calendar and it's right here as a message in my Palm Pilot!'  
  
'Wow. Your just as excited as me!'  
  
'Yup! You bet! Ok. Lets go meet Noro-san and Kinomoto-san!'  
  
'Sure'  
  
Syaoran and Yuri headed for the gates. When they got there Kenta was kissing Sakura. Both Yuri and Syaoran were shocked and a little disgusted.  
  
'Ewww gross get a room you two!' teased Yuri  
  
Both of them pulled away and Sakura went red with embarrassment. She looked at Syaoran and looked a little hurt with the expression on his face. It wasn't like her to kiss any one in public.  
  
'Can we go now. Before I have to go get ready for the game!'  
  
'You have a game Syaor.Li-kun?' Sakura had to catch herself and hoped that no one noticed her mistake!  
  
'Where you about to say Syaoran Kinomoto? Cause only His family and his closest friends get to call him by his first name.'  
  
'Yuri I didn't mean to I just.'  
  
'You just what?'  
  
'Calm down Yuri it's alright she caught herself and I wouldn't really mind if she said my first name!'  
  
'Are you she Xiao because it IS only family and friends.'  
  
'Yuri she is my friend. Ok.'  
  
'Fine. Watch yourself Kinomoto.'  
  
'Sorry Yuri I really wasn't thinking.'  
  
'Can we just GO?' Kenta said impenitently  
  
'Kenta's right I don't have a lot of time before practice.'  
  
'Li what's so important about your game tonight eh?'  
  
'Well it's because Kenta that I'm playing against Kyoto and If we beat them our team gets to go to the finals which will be held here.'  
  
'HOLY CRAP! You're on the city's team! Wow you must be good.'  
  
'Yeah Li-kun is it alright if me and a couple friends watch you.'  
  
'Go ahead I don't care.'  
  
They reached the park and where walking around. When they got to the playground Yuri ran to the swing set and jumped on.  
  
'Xiao can you please push me?'  
  
'Hey Li-kun?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why does Tatsuko-san keep calling you Shi.'  
  
'Xiao?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Well Xiao Lang is my Chinese name and she is calling me Xiao because it makes me feel more at home because my family is in China'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'Is that it?'  
  
'Yeah I guess'  
  
'Ok. I'm coming Lily!'  
  
Syaoran ran to Yuri and began pushing her on the swing while Kenta was on the merry-go-round spinning so fast that when he got up he couldn't really walk in a straight line. Sakura was giggling at this.  
  
'Kenta. If you keep that up you wont have to go to school tomorrow cause you'll throw up your lunch!' teased Yuri  
  
'Well in that case I might as well go on again!'  
  
'Kenta-san don't do that!'  
  
'Oh why not Cherry? I'm just having a little fun!'  
  
'Well then I'm going on with you!'  
  
'If you say so Cherry! Get on!'  
  
:: Lily. I think they need help. ::  
  
:: Aw I know but it's just too funny to watch them make fools of them selves!:: giggled Yuri  
  
Li stopped pushing Yuri and got on the other swing and started to swing himself.  
  
  
  
'Haha. Noro-san you look sick.'  
  
'Maybe 2 times on that thing was good but when you got 4 times then you get really dizzy!'  
  
'No really? I didn't know that Noro!' Li added sarcastically  
  
Kenta sat down on the bench trying to see straight and Sakura was on the ground giggling because she had so much fun! Li looked at his watch!  
  
' Oh Yuri I have to go to Practice now! Are you going to stay with them and come later?'  
  
'No! I would rather watch you practice!'  
  
'What time is your game at Li-kun?'  
  
'6:45pm'  
  
'Ok I'll be there with a couple of friends!'  
  
'Alright. Come on Yuri! I still have to get my uniform from my apartment.'  
  
'See you later you guys'  
  
Ok the end of ch.2! I know its bad but I hope it will get better. 


	3. The Soccer Game

Like I said for the last two chapters I do not own CCS.*sigh* I wish though!  
  
In Between a Lily and a Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 3 The Soccer game  
  
'Come on Xiao! You can win this! YAHOO!'  
  
The game was just about to start and a lot of Li's friends were sitting in the stands cheering him on. Li was captain of the team because they never won a game until Li got on the team. It's not because they weren't good. It was because they didn't have enough discipline. So Li helped coach them and they are playing for the spot in the finals. Li was talking to the ref and shook the captain of the other teams hand and said good luck. As did the other captain.  
  
'Now I want a good clean game. Got that?'  
  
'Perfectly' said both captains  
  
Now they uniform of the Tokyo Tigers was black with an orange strip from the collar to the trim of the sleeve. Syaoran's best friend Tatsuya Tanaka was the assistant captain and they both met at the try outs to get on the team and they were the best on the field!  
  
'Ready Tat! I'm gunna score the first goal!'  
  
'Not before I do Syao!'  
  
'That's it your one!'  
  
'Bring it Syao!'  
  
TWEET (how original hey?)  
  
The whistle blew and the other team got the first kick. The other team kicked the ball but Tatsuya got it. He dribbled it down the field and got stuck so he passed it to Syaoran.  
  
'Haha. Look you is gunna get the first goal Tat!'  
  
'Don't rub it in!'  
  
Syaoran got pass the defense and wound up for a shot. He targeted it right in the corner where the goalie couldn't get it. He shot the ball. SCORE! The Tokyo Tiger's get the first goal in the first 25 seconds of the game that is a record of Li Syaoran!  
  
'YAY! XIAO DID IT! YAY GO MY LITTLE WOLF!' Yelled Yuri from the stands  
  
'Wow Tomoyo-san she really is into this game!'  
  
'I would be if I was Li-kun's girlfriend. This is the game to determine if they get to go into the finals! And if they make it and win Tokyo will be the city with the best soccer team! Now come on that is pretty good. This will be the first time in 10 years! This is awesome!'  
  
'Really I think Tanaka-san said something about it at the park but I wasn't really listening!'  
  
'Eriol how come you didn't join soccer at all this year?'  
  
'Because it would take me away from my cute and beautiful Tomoyo-san. And I couldn't bare the thought of it!'  
  
'Aw really Eriol-kun?'  
  
'Ewww that is way too mushy for me. Jeeze!'  
  
"Oh come on Sakura it wasn't that bad'  
  
'You wanna bet? Try being on the receiving end of watching it!'  
  
'You know? I have never been on that side!'  
  
'You wanna be?'  
  
'Uh, say Kinomoto-san where is Noro-san?'  
  
'Well Hiragizawa-san if you MUST know.'  
  
'Yes I MUST know!'  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the two's sarcasm.  
  
'He didn't want to come. He has this thing for Li and he just told me. I don't really think that he wanted to sit here for an hour and watch Li -kun play soccer.'  
  
'Yeah I thought he had a little grudge against Li.'  
  
'I know he does!'  
  
'You do Eriol?' the two girls chimed together  
  
'Yes he told me. It's because he thinks that Syaoran-san will take Sakura away from him!'  
  
'WHAT! That's reticules!'  
  
'GO XIAO!'  
  
'I think we better watch the game now!'  
  
'Great idea!'  
  
Li dribbled the ball down the center of the field and he passed it to Tatsuya and they he dribbled it down the right then passed to Syao.  
  
'JUST SHOOT THE BALL XIAO!'  
  
Syao just to piss off Yuri because he loved her pouting face passed it to Tatsuya and he shot the ball but didn't get it in. Syaoran got the ball and took a shot and SCORE it was in!  
  
'YEAH. YAY. YAHOO. GO TOKYO!' screamed the fans in the stand. (Hehe it rhymes)  
  
TWEET  
  
'HALF TIME!'  
  
The team walked off the field to get their water and there "Power Bars" to give them energy. Coach's orders!  
  
'Good work. Now for the line up of the next half is Sakamoto Left Wing and Matsuhara you go where Sakamoto was. Those are the only changes. Work hard we are winning but don't get cocky! We could lose! Play like you are losing! Ready!'  
  
'TIGERS!' yelled the soccer team  
  
The Tigers ran out to there positions on the field, awaiting the other team to go on! This time it was the Tigers turn to kick! Li went up to Tatsuya and whispered a play in his ear. Tatsuya nodded then Li went to Sakamoto and whispered the play in his ear. Sakamoto nodded.  
  
'CAPTAIN"S ARE YOU READY?'  
  
"HAI'  
  
'HAI'  
  
TWEET  
  
'Li faked a kick to Tatsuya and then really kicked it to Sakamoto. Which he got the ball and then dribbled it down the left side and passed it back to Li who passed it to the Mid-Fielders which booted it up to Tatsuya. Tatsuya dribbled it to the goal passed it to Li who passed it to Sakamoto which passed it to Tatsuya then who passed it to Li who (FINALLY) SCORED!'  
  
'WHAT A PLAY PREFORMED BY THE FORWARDS!' yelled the Announcer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Minutes left in the game and we are at a tie with the Kyoto team! Who will get the WINNING goal and go on to the FINALS? Is it the TIGERS?'  
  
Cheers and whistles and people screaming in the stands  
  
'Or is it the CUGARS?'  
  
Some People cheered in the stand! Obviously family of the Kyoto team!  
  
'Sakamoto steals the ball dribbles it down the field passes it to Tatsuko who passed it to Li and the go up the field . The Defense is a little nervous here folks! And the forwards get to the goal playing with the Defense and the goalie and then TATSUKO SHOOTS AND SCORES! Now there is seconds left in the game and Li get the ball! He passes it to Tatsuko.WHAT! Li Syaoran has just called for a time out!'  
  
The team runs to the sideline where the coach is waiting!  
  
'WHAT IS IT BOY?'  
  
'Ok here's the deal! When we go back out Tatsuko will have to take a throw in and when he does I want our defense to move up to the mid-fielder to block any opponents. Next I want Sakamoto to jump in to center where I will fall back to left wing and Sakamoto will dribble the ball down the field he will pass the ball to Tatsuko and he will score and IF it doesn't make it in I'll be there for the rebound! Got That?'  
  
'HAI!'  
  
'I see Li doesn't want to be the star of this game eh?'  
  
'Not at the least Tatsuko! I could but I'm deciding that you can be the star!'  
  
'Thanks buddy. Now I can show off to Natsuki-san.'  
  
'No Prob. Just remember to target where the goalie can't get to in a fast amount of time!'  
  
'Got it'  
  
'We ready?'  
  
'TIGERS!'  
  
The team got out on to the field and took their positions. Tatsuko got the ball for a throw in and threw it in to Sakamoto who dribbled it down the field and passed it to Tatsuko who was at the goal and aimed for the shot! He took a shot and Missed it Li took the rebound and SCORED!  
  
'THE TIGERS GOT TO THE FINALS!' screamed the announcer!  
  
The team ran to Li and Tatsuko and lifted them up in the air.  
  
'Sorry Li I didn't get it in!'  
  
'That's alright. Every one messes up. EVEN me if you can believe that'  
  
'Yeah Right!'  
  
Then Tatsuya punched Syaoran in the arm.  
  
'XIAO YOU DID IT!'  
  
'Uh oh, here comes a speeding bullet Syao brace yourself'  
  
'Way ahead of you!'  
  
'TATSU YOU WERE AWSOME!'  
  
'You better take your own advice there Tatsu!'  
  
'Way ahead of you!'  
  
Both guys braced themselves as their girlfriends hurled themselves at them.  
  
'Wow those two girls really love them don't they Tomoyo-san?'  
  
'Yeah! But you would do that to Li-kun to if you were his girl!' Tomoyo said with a evil smile across her face.  
  
'SHUT UP I WOULD NOT!'  
  
'Wanna bet Kinomoto-san?'  
  
'You stay out of it Hiragizawa!' Sakura warned  
  
Li looked up at the stands while Yuri hugged him. He say those beautiful Emerald eye that Sakura had. Some times he wished that he didn't have Yuri Even though he loved her a lot.  
  
# Damn these feelings of mine! #  
  
So how was the chapter long enough for yeah! Now please don't say bad things in your reviews Okie doke? 


	4. The Fight

I hate having to say this all the time 'cause it sucks but it's true! I do not own CCS!  
  
Recap  
  
'Talking'  
  
::Whispering::  
  
(My two cents)  
  
#thoughts of the character#(you should know)  
  
Chapter 4 The Fight  
  
Syao's P.O.V.  
  
I was walking Yuri-san home and I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying. I couldn't stop thinking about Kinomoto-san.  
  
# WHY CAN'T I GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD!!! #  
  
'Syao? What's wrong you seem troubled? You should be happy that you won! Tatsuko-san is happy did you see him! Hm. I wonder.oh never mind!'  
  
'Nothing is wrong my precious Lily! What were you gunna say any way?'  
  
'Well.ah.never mind'  
  
# Why is she nervous? I hope it's not .what am I thinking it can't be#  
  
'You can trust me Yuri! You can tell me anything. Ok?'  
  
'Well.alright. It's not that I don't love you Syao but.'  
  
'Oh.it's won of those talks isn't it?'  
  
'NO! No.no, it's not one of those talks! I would never let you go! NEVER! It's just that I have this other guy on my mind and I can't stop thinking about him and it is really hard!'  
  
'Well I know what you're going threw!'  
  
'WHAT? Don't tell me you have a different girl on your mind! You better not!'  
  
'Oh so it is ALRIGHT if YOU have some other GUY on YOUR MIND BUT NOT ON MINE? Is that it! That is totally not fair Yuri! And you know it!'  
  
'So you do, do you? Who is she?'  
  
#I know this wasn't gunna end good! But it's just not fair the way women have the right to tell you she likes another guy and then tell you and when you tell her that you have the same feeling for someone else it gets blown up in our face! I will never understand this#  
  
We now stopped just a couple of block from Yuri's house in the brisk autumn evening and it was just getting back! We were standing in under a golden leafed tree!  
  
'Do you really want to know I could be asking you the same question?'  
  
'Well if you must know it is.'  
  
'Well.if you have this feeling. Maybe we shouldn't.'  
  
'NO! Syao don't say that! I didn't mean it! Please! No!'  
  
Yuri grabbed on to me pleading. Tears were running down her cheek. This made me feel sorry for her. What will her brother think?  
  
# My best friend will probably hate me after treating her cousin like this! #  
  
'Yuri stop. I think we should take some time about this! Me knowing that you like and maybe love someone else is not gunna make me think of you in the same way when I look at you!'  
  
'No Syao plea.'  
  
'Look Yuri. It's not the same anymore now that you brought it up! I can't look at you any more thinking "there is my sweet Lily that only loves me" now I'll be thinking " Does she still love me? Does she still wont to be with me or the other guy?". Yuri you should think about who you want to be with before you talk to me again.'  
  
I was about to turn and leave but she grabbed my arm.  
  
'NO! Syao.Wait. Please. Please Syao. Xiao!'  
  
I whipped around.  
  
'Don't call me that name Yuri! That is my Chinese name and only the people in my family and that are really close and I trust call me that. Also the people that love me very much.'  
  
'But I .'  
  
'I don't think that you do anymore Yuri. Think about everything before you talk to me again. And please think hard.'  
  
I turned around and walked away. I could still hear her pleas as I walked. I didn't really want to say any of that but I had to! I don't know what I am going to do with out my Lily! If it is not me that she picks then I will hope that the guy that she picks just treats her right! I wonder sometimes why that she is so over protective of me if I let her hang with all her guy friends. She wont even let me hang out with some of my girl friends because she thinks that I am going to cheat on her! I wouldn't dare. I hate my self. This is going to be hard at school tomorrow! This is the first and biggest fight we've been in.  
  
I walked to the park and sat down on a swing. Staring at the ground thinking of what I just did and reviewing what just happened I felt sick to my stomach.  
  
# I don't feel good. By the gods I'm going to throw up#  
  
I ran into the wood and kneeled by a tree off of the path a away and began to throw up by dinner and my sports drink.  
  
'Kenta do you hear that?'  
  
# NO NOT THEM NOT NOW! #  
  
'Yeah! It sounds like someone is sick.'  
  
'Ewww, but we have to help them.'  
  
'Oh leave who ever it is Cherry!'  
  
'KENTA that is rude! What if you are throwing up in the woods? Wouldn't you want help?'  
  
'No! Frankly I wouldn't because it is a personal thing that is happening'  
  
# THANK YOU NORO-SAN! #  
  
'Fine! But if some one is gravely ill that we know that was throwing up I am blaming you for not helping!'  
  
'Ok Cherry!'  
  
# I hope I get this over. #  
  
End of Syao's P.O.V  
  
Li got up from kneeling and ran after Noro Kenta.  
  
'Noro-san! Noro-san! Wait up! Can I talk to you?'  
  
Kenta turned around as did Sakura. Sakura blushed the tiniest bit but no one could tell with the chilly weather.  
  
'Konbawa Li-kun what can I do for yeah?'  
  
'Konbawa Li-kun' Sakura said with a sweet smile  
  
'Ah.Can I talk to you um.ah hem.alone.'  
  
'Ok?'  
  
They walked away from Sakura wondering what they were talking about.  
  
'What is it Li?'  
  
'I just wanted to say thanks for not letting Sakura help when I was throwing up.'  
  
'So that was you?' Kenta said with a smile  
  
'Yeah. Yuri and me just had a fight because she said that she liked another guy and I told her that I knew how she felt. She started yelling at me how I shouldn't like other girls and if I ever cheat on her.well I told her that is wasn't fair that is was ok that she could like another person but I wasn't aloud.and then I said that if she ever wanted to talk to me she should think over what she was going to do. She was crying when I left.'  
  
'Wow. Harsh. But hey um.your welcome. Hope you two get better.'  
  
'I hope so too. I regret ever saying anything.'  
  
'Yeah. Well I got to take Cherry home before Touya beats me to a pulp.'  
  
'Oh. Touya is.um.special.hehe.good luck. I know Touya when I had to walk Kinomoto-san home in Junior High because Daidouji-san was a little.busy with Hiragizawa to walk her home so she told me too. Touya started yelling told him to shut up and walked away. No biggy.'  
  
'Good Advice! Might take it.'  
  
'No prob.'  
  
'See you tomorrow.'  
  
'Yeah. See yeah.'  
  
Li walked the opposite direction toward his apartment.  
  
'What did Li-kun want?'  
  
'He thanked me.'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'I shouldn't tell you.but I was right about leaving the guy alone who was throwing up!'  
  
'Li-kun was the one throwing up?!?'  
  
'Yup. And he told me a lot. Poor guy just got in a big fight with Tatsuko- san and almost lost her! Now I don't hate him,'  
  
'Really! That's great!'  
  
'No. I just don't really like him.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
# Finally Yuri might dump Li and then I can get her! But what about Cherry I don't want to hurt her. She won't know. I hope she wont find out! #  
  
'Well I better get you home before Touya kills me.'  
  
'Don't count on not making him angry.'  
  
There is Chapter Four! Well better get started on Ch. 5! Domo Arigoto for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Coey(^_^) 


	5. Little Cafe in Tokyo Square

Ok like I said in all of my other chapters! I do not own CCS! I only wish!  
  
CHAPTER 5 Little Café in Tokyo Square  
  
It was really cold out Li walked. He thought of what was all happening.  
  
# Why can't I get her out of my mind? I only want my Lily flower right now. But having a Cherry Blossom would be a nice change! What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend! #  
  
'Oh Kenta-san I really like you! But I really love Syaoran.'  
  
# I should have known it was Noro that she liked! All of the times that she asked if she could hang out with him and all the times that he tagged along n our dates! #  
  
Panick washed over me face, as well anger! I didn't want it to be him! Any one but him! I couldn't believe it! How could this be?  
  
'.I just don't want to hurt him!'  
  
'What will happen when he finds out?'  
  
'He will get really angry! Remember that time that my cousin was out of town at a sports tournament and he was looking after Aki-san?'  
  
'Not really!'  
  
'Oh. Well this guy that wanted Aki-san real bad that he would leave her alone and she got scared and was looking for Li when the guy jumped her in the school yard! She screamed for Syaoran.'  
  
'Then what happened?'  
  
# This should scare him! If Kinomoto's brother doesn't get to him first when Kinomoto finds out then that is what I'll do to Noro! #  
  
'Well Syaoran found her and her shirt had ripped. The guy just smirked to Syao and said, " What are you going to do about it!" well he obviously doesn't know that Syaoran lived in China. Because Syao's mother is pretty strict and ever since his father died Syao has been training night and day to forget. So any way! Syao is the champ in Tokyo for martial arts and the guy didn't know that! So Syao walked over to the guy and said that if he didn't let go of Aki-san then he would kick his ass! And when the guy let go of Aki-san and pushed her to the ground! He said, "What are you gunna do about that huh?". So Syao grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. Stood him back up and started kicking his ass that he had to go to the hospital to get stitches.'  
  
'Oh yeah I remember that! Didn't Li get suspended?'  
  
'Nope'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yeah Aki-san told the sensei what had happened. The sensei went to the headmaster and they talked! Li and the parents of Aki-san and the guy had a meeting and they all agreed that to keep everything quiet that they would expel the guy for harassment and Aki-san would go on like nothing had happened! Well when Tatsuko Tatsuya found he was so pissed off! That Syao had to punch him to pay attention to Aki-san 'cause he almost hit her when he was flailing his arms around. So I hope he doesn't act like that IF he finds out!'  
  
'Oh. Believe me I won't be that rash about it! Just hope that you don't do anything to piss me off. This is all this thanks I get Yuri? I thought you were a lot nicer then that! How could you! AND YOU ALWAYS ACUSED ME OF CHEATING WITH SOMEONE?'  
  
I walked out from behind a tree that I was hiding by so that I could listen to what they were saying. I looked at Yuri and then to Noro! Noro looked as if he was about to wet his pants and Yuri looked as if she was going to cry. Which just a few seconds later she was crying. I didn't like that face but she had brought this on to herself!  
  
'Syao! I didn't know that you were here!'  
  
'You weren't supposed to know! That is the whole point of hiding and eves dropping!'  
  
Noro stood up and walked in front of Yuri. Yuri stood up and walked to stand on the side of both, ready to jump in between the both of them if one swung at the other. Most likely Kenta 'cause he had a short temper but she knew that Syaoran could kick his @$$ any day.  
  
'Why do you talk to her like that? You never use to!'  
  
'Well.let me tell you. "Syao it's not that I don't love you but I like this guy and I cant get him out of my mind!" How would you like it if Kinomoto said that! "Kenta-san it's not that I love you and everything its just that.you see I like this guy and I can't get him off of my mind!" HOW WOULD YOU ACT! Would your heart be torn in two? Huh? Be in my position Noro! Feel what I feel!'  
  
Kenta turned to Yuri and looked at her as if he was confused. And she was still crying on the sidelines of watching what might happen.  
  
' You almost blew our cover cause you said that to him! I would act that way to Yuri! That if any girl said that to me I would probably talk in a loud voice and I would pity them if they were crying. But since I'm not the one that is breaking up with you I can pity you but that is still rude Yuri!'  
  
'I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY THAT TO MAKE IT BETTER?'  
  
'You don't get it do you Yuri?'  
  
Kenta stepped back not wanting to take on Syaoran but just let the two of them talk. He sat back down on the bench!  
  
'Get what?' she said angrily  
  
'Get that no matter how many times that you say that you are sorry I will not believe you BECAUSE you just cheated on someone that loved you so much that he would die for you, and you just took that for granted.' Syaoran shot back every more angered then the both of them!  
  
'BUT I SAID I DID MEAN IT!' she screamed  
  
'Yuri how would you like it if I went to Natsuki-san and started to fool around with her! YOUR BEST FRIEND! How would you like it? Noro is not my best friend but I know that he is good at some sports and that he can do anything with the computer!'  
  
'I would hate you and I would never speak to you AGAIN and I would.oh!'  
  
'That's right oh!'  
  
'XIAO!  
  
'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! MY CHINESE NAME IS ONLY FOR FAMILY AND PEOPLE REALLY CLOSE TO ME!'  
  
With that Syaoran walked away and headed towards the coffee shop in Tokyo Square that him, Tatsu, and Aki-san went to after school to work on the projects.  
  
* * * * *  
  
# Finally I'm alone! I like shopping with every one but.I just want to be alone. Kenta said that he just got a job around here. I wonder if he is working today! It would be nice to see him. I wonder if Li and Tatsuko Yuri are better now? I kinda hope not! Wait! I am supposed to like Kenta. Li is just a friend! I have only known him for a while! I knew that he was in some of my classes! But I never really talked to him until the beginning of the year fair! I remember that day clearly! I hadn't met Kenta-san yet. #  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
'Tomoyo-san you look really good!'  
  
'Thank you Sakura! I designed it myself. Same with your outfit! You are sure to catch some guy's attention.'  
  
Let's got to the Fairis Wheel! No how about some food first!'  
  
Sakura ran ahead! She stopped and turned around.  
  
'Come on you guys lets go! ERIOL STOP HOLDING HER BACK! Oh come on you guys! Right now!'  
  
Sakura turned around about to run again when she dumped into someone and hit the ground!  
  
'Sakura are you ok?' Tomoyo ran up behind her with Hiraizawa Eriol beside her!  
  
'I'm ok. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going!'  
  
'You should watch where you are going Miss! Li here could have trampled you!'  
  
'Shut up Tatsu!'  
  
'Aw! Li-kun is going red!'  
  
'Aw! Shut up before I hurt you Tatsu! Aki-san don't give me that look! You know he can take it! Sorry about that! But watch where you are going next time! You could have gotten hurt! SHUT UP TATSU!' Li turned around and punched him in the arm.  
  
'Ow! I was only kidding! Aki-san HELP! Big bad Syao is going to hurt me.'  
  
The girl Aki Tanaka was giggling as they all walked away!  
  
'Wow. That was Li Syaoran?'  
  
'You sound surprised about the Tomoyo! I do hope that I am the cutest one here! Heh!'  
  
'No it's not that! I just heard from my mom that he is one of the richest families in Hong Kong, China and he is the captain of the Tokyo Tigers soccer team for the 18 yrs. Boys' rep. team! He is also to become the leader of the Li clan in Hong Kong which is the most respected clan in the South East of China!'  
  
'Wow! Your mom must know a lot about him!'  
  
'Well she should since that she knows Li's okasa for business purposes.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Well Li's mom owns the riches part of Hong Kong! So Li's okasa knows which product of our company goes to which store down there!'  
  
'And some day my Tomoyo will own that Company and be the richest girl in Japan!'  
  
'Not if Li stays here. I don't stand a chance! His family is about $10,000 behind Bill Gate's who invented Microsoft! In America!'  
  
'Holy Crap! The rich little Koitsu!'  
  
'Hiragizawa-san that wasn't nice.'  
  
'No but funny! I know his friend! Tatsuko Tatsuya! I know the Tatsuko family in Tokyo. I own the land that they are living on! Well the Tatsuko's that have Tatsuya anyway! There is another Tatsuko family here that I do not like! They have a bitchy daughter!'  
  
'Well does she go to our school?'  
  
'Yup. Her first name is Yuri! She has to get her way or it's hell to pay! But she is loyal to her boyfriends and will only not argue when she is will her boyfriend because she is afraid to be lonely! She is cousins with that Tatsuya kid!'  
  
'Oh well! I don't really care! I just want to eat! Hmm.I wonder if Kero wants some junk food! I'll save him some!'  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
Sakura ha walked into this little Café that was in the center of the Tokyo Square.  
  
'One Hot Cocoa Please!'  
  
'Coming right up! Hey Master Li doesn't look like it's going to snow today! I think it should! I have been waiting forever to get back on my snowboard!'  
  
'Yeah! My and Tatsu and Aki and gunna go up the mountain soon as the slopes open!'  
  
'Awesome! Well that will be 250 yen please! Arigoto. Come with the others next time.'  
  
'Yeah. I will.'  
  
'Hi Li. How are you?'  
  
'Um.I could be a lot better at the moment!'  
  
'You and Tatsuko Yuri STILL fighting?'  
  
'Well.No'  
  
'That's good! One Hot Cocoa Please!'  
  
'Coming right up! That will be 250 yen please.'  
  
'I got it Kinomoto-san! Here Suki.'  
  
'Aw. Aren't you nice Master Li!'  
  
'Whatever!'  
  
'Arigoto Li-kun!'  
  
'No Problem!'  
  
They both walked towards a table by the window!  
  
This was a little café/restaurant. You could pay for some Coffee or hot beverage at one part of the café or you could eat at a little restaurant at the other side.  
  
'Do you two want anything to eat?' asked the waiter  
  
'No thanks.'  
  
'And you Master Li?'  
  
'Um.no thanks not this time Yoshi.'  
  
'Li-kun. How come the call you Master Li?'  
  
'My family owns the place! My Okasa bought it when I moved here.'  
  
'Oh so that if you are in need of money that you can eat here till you get your money from you parents!'  
  
'No. I don't need money from my Okasa! I have my own account here and with the money that my Okasa gave me to start with, so with that money I bought some businesses and whatever the company makes I get most of the profit! But enough to pay all the workers their share of it! And since I own 20 businesses that are big sellers to North America. I am just as rich as my Okasa in china!'  
  
'Wow! But what about you Otosa?'  
  
'My Otosa died along time ago! When I was 1 years old! I don't know that much about him. Don't have many memories with him! Just memories with my sister's my Okasa and my training with servant Wei. That is the closest father figure I have!'  
  
'I'm sorry Li-kun I didn't.'  
  
'It's all right!'  
  
'So what are you and Tatsuko Yuri doing this weekend?'  
  
'Well. We are not going out any more As of and hour and a half ago!'  
  
'Aw. I am so sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?'  
  
'That is all right Sak.er.I mean Kinomoto. Not really. I will tell you why I broke it off with her though!'  
  
'Ok. Oh you can call me Sakura if you want! I don't mind! And I know if Kenta-san didn't find out then he would be happy with you calling me by my first name! I am sure of it!  
  
When Li heard the name Kenta. His stomach gave a twitch and he felt a little nauseous.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Li looked down at the table. He took a sip of his Hot Cocoa and then looked out the window at the passers by! Sakura looked at him then looked out the window to see what he was looking at! A group of girls that went to the same school as Sakura and Li walked by and say Li in the window! They all waved at him and started to giggle. Li just gave them a weak smile and did a little wave (Like you know when you see in TV shows or movies when a character is walking away and they flick there wrist to the other character that said good by without turning around! That kinda wave!). Sakura was watching the whole thing and got a little jealous that she got to spend time with Li alone and then she sees these bunch of girls that are trying to get his attention.  
  
# Ugh! What am I thinking! Jeez! I have a boyfriend! Second time today! #  
  
'So do you know those girls?'  
  
'Nope. I see them around the halls at school. And every time I walk by them they giggle. So why are you in this part of town any way?'  
  
'Well I had cheerleading practice and all of us girls thought that it would be a good idea for us to go shopping down town! I didn't want to by anything so I just tagged along!'  
  
'Isn't Aki-san in cheerleading? And aren't you the Captain? I hear all about the practices from Aki-san when I'm around her and Tatsu.'  
  
'Really! Yeah. I am the Captain and Aki is the Assistant Captain. She is really nice and funny!'  
  
'Yeah Aki is great. Tatsu is a lucky guy. I know if they ever broke up neither of them would be happy for a long time! But that will never happen. They play fight. Go out on dates. Lets each other hang out with the opposite sex and know that they aren't cheating cause the trust each other with their lives. I am really happy for them. Neither of them were too happy when Yuri asked my out. I kinda have a little problem of saying no!'  
  
'I don't have that problem. Tomoyo-chan didn't want me going out with Kenta- san either cause she heard bad stuff. Like he likes to cheat on his girlfriends. I haven't noticed if you were. Have you?'  
  
'Uh.No. No I haven't Sakura. And if he ever hurts you come to me and tell me what happened and if your brother beats me to him then when he gets better I'll kick his @$$! Got that?'  
  
'Yeah. Arigoto Syao.er.I mean.Li-kun.'  
  
'Oh go ahead. I don't mind. We're friends right! Aki-san calls me that not cause of Tatsu but cause she is my best girl friend. And now I have another one. Oh look it's snowing!  
  
Li looked out the window and it started to snow. He turned to the café part of the building.  
  
'SUKI YOU GOT YOUR WISH! IT'S SNOWING! GRAB YOUR BOARD!'  
  
All you could here in the background was  
  
'HELL YEAH!'  
  
'Heh. That Suki-chan! She is one of the funniest employees I have had! Quite funny she is.'  
  
As Li took a sip of his Hot Cocoa.  
  
'Syaoran I saw your game in the finals in the Japan Tournament! It was great! I was going to congratulate you but Tatsuko Yuri was there so I decided to back off!'  
  
'You didn't have to! I saw you there! You looked a little shy and then mad and then I wondered why you and your friends didn't come over! Felt a little disappointed when you left. But we won! I tried to get Tatsu to get the winning goal! But every time he misses because he knows everyone is watching him! I need to practice with him! I am teaching him Martial Arts at the moment to help him with soccer.'  
  
'I saw your flip kick. That was awesome! I loved it!'  
  
'Well at least some one did! Yuri told me if I did it again she would kill me! I just laughed.'  
  
'You know a lot of guys are scared of you at our school and at the neighboring schools.'  
  
'Heh. Really. What did I do now?'  
  
'What do you mean now?'  
  
'I got expelled at the first school I went to in Tokyo for fighting! Some kid was making fun of this little 5 year old girl so I beat him up. And you will never guess who that was.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Tatsu! He was picking on Aki-san's little sister. And now look at us.'  
  
'Oh that's why Aki gave you that look at the fair that one night!'  
  
'What fair?'  
  
'The School Fair. The big fair we had for the staff and graduates.'  
  
'Right. So it was you that I dumped into! I felt bad. But then Tatsu bought Aki-san and me dinner so it was all good. By the way if I didn't say sorry I am you know!'  
  
'Oh you said sorry then you told Tatsuko-chan to shut up and then punched him in the arm and you guys laughed and walked away. You made Hiragizawa- san real jealous that night.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well Daidouji Tomoyo knows a lot about you! She knows your stalks and the businesses that you own and where you live and all about your family!'  
  
'Yeah I met her last week. I went to have a meeting with her okasa to talk about business in my hometown instead of my okasa coming over her for a day! She has way too much on her hand at the moment! With me graduating soon and going back to take my position she has to get everything ready with the elders. That is why I was sent here. To get out of their way. It has been going on for 10 years now. Oh and Daidouji also flagged me down to measure me up for something she was making for her boyfriend! It was really good the design she showed me.'  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and did a nervous laugh.  
  
'That would be my Tomoyo!'  
  
'She had stars in her eyes.'  
  
Li looked at his watch.  
  
# Oh crap I need to get back. #  
  
'Ah Sakura?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I need to get home soon. Call me if anything goes wrong or just come over. Ok? Do you need an "Escort" home?'  
  
Li even did the bunny ears in which Sakura giggled.  
  
'No. I am a big tough girl! Heh I think I can handle a walk home!'  
  
'Ok. Nice um.What would you call this?'  
  
'A unexpected date!'  
  
'Well then. It was nice to have an unexpected date with you!'  
  
'Any time Syao! Syaoran. Doesn't that mean Little Wolf?'  
  
'Yup. My Okasa gave me that name! Japanese from my Okasa's side was Syaoran Li. Chinese from my Otosa's side was Xiao Lang Li.'  
  
'Wow. Well you better go!'  
  
'Right. See you on Monday!'  
  
With that Li turned around and headed for the door. He waved at all of he employees and then walked out the door.  
  
# I had better get going too! #  
  
Sakura smiled and waved at Suki and the waiter Yoshi said good bye to them and left. She started to think and when ever she thought and she was walking her feet always took her to the Park. She walked to the park and then stopped right behind a tree.  
  
'Well? What am I going to do know? I thought that he loved me! I didn't think that he would react that badly. But if you think about how he acts that is little!'  
  
'You didn't know! I don't think that this would have happened if we didn't do this! But I just hope that she doesn't find out!'  
  
# Please! Please Kami-san. Not them! Any thing but THEM! #  
  
*************************************************************8*********  
  
Hey! That was Chapter Five! I hope that you liked it! I want to thank the people that reviewed because they were nice review! ^_^. I that hope you like then next chapters.  
  
Preview:  
  
'KENTA LET GO OF ME. DON'T TOUCH ME! DAMN IT KENTA!'  
  
'CHERRY LISTEN TO ME!'  
  
Touya and Yukito were walking by after they were studying at Yukito's house.  
  
'Yuki? Did you hear that?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Let's go!'  
  
* * *  
  
'DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER NORO! ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!'  
  
'Touya!'  
  
'Sakura get with Yuki!'  
  
And that would be the preview hope you enjoy! ^_~. Review Please! Coey!  
  
P.S. What is Yukito's Last name? I can't remember! Please tell me! 


	6. Sakura finds out

In Between a Lily and a Cherry Blossom  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6 Sakura finds out  
  
*  
  
' Moshi Moshi, Tatsuko residents.'  
  
' Konbawa Mrs. Tatsuko! Is Tatsu home?'  
  
' Ah! Li. Why yes he is! I'll get him.'  
  
'Arigoto.'  
  
'TATSUYA! PHONE!'  
  
'IN A MINUTE! I CAN'T PAUSE IT!'  
  
' Oh that boy of mine! Always on his Playstaion! Don't know what I was thinking when I bought it for him.'  
  
'Well you do know it is keeping him out of trouble don't you! Hasn't gotten a detention since! Should be happy that he's got it!'  
  
' I guess you're right Li. By the way. How are you and Yuri doing?'  
  
'Well.She was cheating on me.'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'Yup. With my friends boyfriend. I hope she doesn't find out. She will be devastated.'  
  
' Oh my. I never thought that, that spoiled niece of mine would ever cheat. I know that she can be a bi.uh.well I never knew that she would sink low!'  
  
'Did you just start to call her a Bitch?'  
  
'Well.Hai.'  
  
'HAHA! Yeah she can be! Way to over protective for my liking, but I did love her and she the only one that got me to open up to someone! I just can't believe it was with Noro Kenta. I know she can do better then that! I just thought that she loved me, but I was wrong.'  
  
'Well. I know that you can do better than her! She is not liked on this side of the family! That little spoiled witch! My brother married that snob of a woman and now I can't see my own brother! The only way I can is if SHE doesn't know about it! But some how she always does! Oh well. His lose.'  
  
'Okasa! I did it! I beat the boss now.'  
  
'Here we go again. It was nice talking with you Li. Here is Tatsuya!'  
  
'Sayonara Mrs. Tatsuko.'  
  
'KONBAWA! How is my best friend? Guess what! I just have 3 more levels in my game then I am done! Then it is on to the sequel of the game! FLAMES OF THE MIGHTY MAGIC!' (Heh. Couldn't think of a name of a game sequel.)  
  
'Good. So are we still going tomorrow?'  
  
'Of course! Don't back down! I don't want to spend the day with Yuri complaining that you can't make it!'  
  
'She is not coming!'  
  
'YES! I mean.Aw why not?'  
  
'We broke up.'  
  
'FINALLY!'  
  
'LI DID YOU TELL TATSUYA ABOUT YURI?'  
  
'Yes okasa! He just did! Isn't that great?'  
  
'HAI!'  
  
'Your family seems relieved about this!'  
  
'Well my family had a bad experience with that bi.uh.I mean.Cousin Yuri!'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Well it was at one of my family reunion's that my grandparents hold every 3 years just to see all of the family again and to stay in touch! Well my family, Otosa, Okasa, Kyu and I where eating our dinner at our table when Yuri decides to play jokes on every one at the reunion! We were five at the time so she thought that she was always on her Okasa's good side no matter what happened, she could get away with it! Well! Yuri thought it would be funny to put something in the food! It all made us sick and then she put green food dye on all the food making it seem moldy, so the cook would get in trouble. It seemed suspicious that everyone but her got sick! So my uncle asked her if she ate any food. She smiled and said yes. Then she told him that she played a prank on everyone and made everyone sick! When he didn't want to tell everyone, cause he thought that it would dishonor the family, BUT I overheard and told my grandparents. They were not to talk to the family again and as far as they were concerned, they were not apart of the family!'  
  
'Wow. That is harsh!'  
  
'Wait I am not done yet.'  
  
'Oh one of those long stories!'  
  
'Yup. Well Yuri found out that I was the one that snitched and thought it was fine for her to get revenge! So she did! It was horrible. She stole one of my grandma's precious gems that was passes down to her from her mom, and on to the first girl born of the next generation which happened to be my mom. Yuri thought it should have gone to her mother and not mine! But instead of giving it to her mom she made it look like I stole it and that we wouldn't be apart of the family and they would be brought back! Grandma found out and thought that I did it. I tried to testify that it was not me and told her that if I wanted to see it or have it I would have asked.'  
  
'What is bi.uh.go on!'  
  
' Heh! I knew you would see it out way!'  
  
'Yeah. Yeah get on with the story!'  
  
'Fine. Well we did get shunned and Yuri's family got back in cause Yuri was the one that snitched! But they had never thought of looking at the video surveillance.'  
  
'Whoa! Let me get this straight! Your grandma has security on her Jewels?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Un freakin believable.'  
  
'Tell me about it! I went to Grandma and asked her if she has checked the monitors. And of course she hadn't!'  
  
'Your family has a lot of crap to put up with!'  
  
'No.Really?'  
  
'Finish the story will yeah!'  
  
'Ok. Ok. Any way as I was saying! We. My Grandma and me when to the video room to watch the tapes! And who should we find stealing the gem?'  
  
'None other than.'  
  
'Tatsuko Yuri!'  
  
'Then.'  
  
'Well Grandma went to Yuri's family and talked to them! Of course auntie wouldn't believe it and called us all liars. The only one that was aloud to see the rest of the family only if invited or made an appointment was uncle! But I haven't talked to him in a long time and okasa tries to make an effort but has almost given up.'  
  
'My ex-girlfriend was.well you know!'  
  
'Yup. I hate her and she doesn't like me! That is why I didn't want you to go out with her! I told Aki-san some time ago before you and Yuri got together that is why she didn't want you to go out with her either! Aki-san really doesn't like her! And she has come to me a lot asking if she could just punch her. I said no! for your sake but now I just really don't care!'  
  
'I would love to see it! I would pay Aki 3540 yen to kick Yuri's ass!'  
  
(3540 yen is 20 dollars Canadian. Sorry to all the Americans I don't know what it would be. Gomen Nasia!)  
  
'That would be a sight!'  
  
'So why did you and Yuri break up? You didn't tell me!'  
  
'She was cheating on me with Kinomoto Sakura's boyfriend.'  
  
'Noro Kenta! Should have known! He is known to cheat on whom he is cheating with! Such a player! Should go to hell for what he has done!'  
  
'Yeah and I'll probably go there to for beating the crap out of you and that guy! You shouldn't have done that to poor Aki-san!'  
  
'I didn't know anything back then! But hey now look at us! Haha! We are the best in the school! And we are the head of the Tokyo Tigers! And the best Captains in Japan! I am surprised that any scouts didn't flag you down! I got flagged by two the other night with Aki-san! Even she was asked for a scholarship to the school for her academics. Crazy!'  
  
'Oh you don't know how many time's I have been flagged down! And the scouts from Hong Kong and all around China too! So I have to pick one between two countries!'  
  
'Good luck! So what should I get Aki-san for Christmas!'  
  
'I don't know! I'll ask her what she wants tomorrow if you want?'  
  
'Maybe but help me out now!'  
  
'Yes, Master!' Syaoran laughed  
  
'Do as your master commands!'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'Don't talk to me that way or I'll get Aki after you!'  
  
'Oh my gods! I'm gunna die!'  
  
The two of them laughed hard. They knew that Aki-san would only laugh.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
# Please not those voices! Please any one but them! #  
  
'Please don't cry. I'm sure it will all work out! You still got me!'  
  
'But how can I not be sad! If I didn't do any of this I would still be with him!' sobbed Yuri.  
  
' I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KENTA!'  
  
'Oh crap! Not again! Twice in one day!'  
  
'Oh grow up Kinomoto! It's not like it wasn't going to happen.' Sneered Yuri!  
  
'Why don't you mind your own goddamn business Tatsuko! At least I didn't lose Syaoran!'  
  
'Shut up! The both of you.'  
  
'Who do you think you are Kenta! I loved you! And this is how you show it back! Tomoyo was right! I shouldn't have gone out with you! You're a Koitsu!'  
  
Kenta got up from the bunch and grabbed Sakura really tight hurting her.  
  
'LISTEN TO ME SAKURA! I WANT TO EXPLAIN!'  
  
' NO! LET GO OF ME YOUR HURTING ME!'  
  
'LISTEN!'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LET GO OF MY SISTER NORO! ARE YOU ASKING FOR DEATH WISH?'  
  
Touya ran towards Noro to help his little sister! He and Yukito were walking to the Kinomoto residents when they heard Sakura yell at someone hurting her and they both got mad! When Touya was running towards him he let go of Sakura. Since Sakura was struggling to get free. The sudden let go of Kenta made her fall.  
  
'I'm Sorry I didn't want to hurt her. She just didn't let me explain.'  
  
'Why should I? You are the one that is cheating not me!'  
  
'You were cheating on my little sister?'  
  
'No he wasn't. He was just going out with me behind her back.' Yuri said sarcastically  
  
'Shut up Tatsuko! No one wants to hear you!'  
  
'Don't tell me to shut up!'  
  
'Sakura get behind Yuki!'  
  
Sakura did as she was told and got up and headed straight for Touya's best friend and lover Yukito!  
  
'Are you alright Sakura?'  
  
'I'm ok now Yuki.'  
  
Touya turned to Yuri and started to walk towards her and she backed away and hid behind Kenta.  
  
'If you think you're strong enough to tell me to shut up and bother me then you should be strong enough to defend yourself. So why are you running away?'  
  
'Leave her alone!'  
  
'You know what Noro! I am sick and tired of you. You should have thought not to cheat when you were dating my sister! You have me to deal with! And then her friends at school! You know she is popular!'  
  
'Oh shut up Kinomoto. I don't think you can hurt me! My parents.'  
  
'I told your parents that if you ever hurt my sister that I would hurt you and my dad said that he would agree with me! I said that there was nothing they could do to stop me! And you know what they said?'  
  
'That they would call the cops on you!'  
  
'No. They said it would teach you a lesson because you never listen to them about how to treat a girl right and that you are always hurting so girl.'  
  
'You are lying!'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
Touya ran at Noro. Noro just look really scared, but he just stood there. Yuri ran away cause she didn't want to be caught in this! Even thought she had started the whole thing!  
  
Touya punched Noro and beat him up!  
  
'I think that is enough for now! And if I see you around Sakura again! I'll do it again! Understood?'  
  
'Yeah.' Noro managed to say.  
  
'Good.'  
  
Touya looked at Sakura.  
  
'Are you Ok? Let's go home!'  
  
'Yeah I'm ok.'  
  
They left the park and about one block away from the park Sakura stopped.  
  
'What's wrong Sakura?' asked Yukito  
  
'It's just. I was talking to Li Syaoran today and he said if I ever needed to talk to someone that I should go see him. And Touya I was wondering if I could go see him?'  
  
'Ok Sakura. But call me when you get there ok!'  
  
' Domo Arigoto Gazaimasu. I promise!'  
  
'She hugged her brother, said bye to Yukito and ran off to Syaoran's house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
'Tatsu. Some one is at the door.'  
  
Li was walking towards the door and opened it.  
  
'Well Syao? Who is it?'  
  
'Sakura what are you doing here?'  
  
'SAKURA?' Yelled Tatsu  
  
'Why didn't you tell me it was Noro with Yuri?'  
  
'SAKURA!' Yelled Tatsu again.  
  
'Yes Tatsu it's Sakura. I need to talk to her so I'll call you later.'  
  
'Fine. Talk to you later.'  
  
'Sayonara.' Then Syaoran hung up the phone  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?  
  
'Would you have believed me if I did?'  
  
'Well.no. I guess you were right.'  
  
'So I take it that you found out on your way home?'  
  
'Yeah. And Kenta was yelling at me and he grabbed me so I would listen. Then my brother came alone and beat him up and yelled at Yuri for being weak.'  
  
'I like your brother! Are you Ok?'  
  
'Yeah. I'm fine I just wanted to see you.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Was that Tatsuya on the phone?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I think he was surprised that I was at your house.'  
  
'Yeah. He was'  
  
They both just stood there. Sakura was still out side of Syaoran's apartment.  
  
They were both blushing every shade of red there is.  
  
'Oh. Do you want to come in?'  
  
' Yes. Arigoto. Can I use your phone?'  
  
'Sure. Here.'  
  
Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Well that is it for Chapter 6. Chapter 7 on the way!  
  
Please Review!  
  
*  
  
Coey ^_^ 


	7. Sleeping Cherry

Thank you all for the reviews. And thank you Anime Queen for Yukito's last name! On with the chapter!  
  
* I have to tell you that I might not be able to put up any chapters for a week! Because I have a wedding to go to and my okasa is coming up to visit! Sorry! *  
  
In Between a Lily and a Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 7 Sleeping Cherry.  
  
'Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking!'  
  
'Konbawa Tomoyo-chan.'  
  
'Ah! Sakura! How are you?'  
  
'Miserable.'  
  
'Aw. Why? What happened?'  
  
'Well, Kenta was cheating on me with Tatsuko Yuri!'  
  
'That Bitch!'  
  
'Yeah. Well I am at Syaoran's house. He is cheering me up! Tomoyo?'  
  
'Yes Sakura?'  
  
Sakura looked at Li and the whispered into the phone so Syaoran couldn't hear.  
  
'If I fall asleep here. Do you think you could cover me?'  
  
'Sure. But why are you whispering?'  
  
'I don't want Syao to hear?'  
  
'Oh. Then ok!' Whispered Tomoyo.  
  
'Thanks' Whispered Sakura.  
  
'Well I have to phone Touya and tell him that I made it.'  
  
'Talk to you latter Sakura.'  
  
'Sayonara.' Then Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
'I heard what you asked Daidouji Sakura.'  
  
'Heh...really?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Um.Gomen.'  
  
'It's all right. I understand that you might fall asleep here. Just please don't let your brother find out.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Well I said that I liked him for beating the crap out of Noro. But I don't like him for what he did to me when we first met. Not at the Fair but on our class field trip.'  
  
'I don't remember that! Touya has threatened a lot of my guy friends.'  
  
'It was when you dumped into me. I was having not the best day. I told you to watch where you were going and kinda pushed you aside.'  
  
'Oh yeah. What did Touya do?'  
  
'When you left. He came up to me and pushed me into a wall and said that if I ever talked to you like that again I was asking for a death wish. I have had a lot of training and I said that he should mind his own business. Well I don't think he took it all that well and tried to punch me. I ducked and said, " Temper, temper. Might want to watch who is around before you act. Might get into trouble." Well I don't think he liked that. But if he let you come here then obviously he forgot. And he should be asking Tsukishiro- san about me and then he will remember and tell you to not come here.'  
  
'I'll talk to him. He will have to listen to me when Yuki is around.'  
  
'Manipulative aren't you?'  
  
Sakura gave a smile. Syaoran walked over to the sofa and flopped down. He turned on the TV so he didn't have to hear Touya have a little hissy fit.  
  
'Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residents.'  
  
'Otosa! I am at Li-kun's house then I am spending the night at Tomoyo's house. Is that all right with you?'  
  
'I FIGURED OUT WHO THAT BRAT WAS SAKURA! I DON'T WANT YOU OVER THERE!' Touya screamed in the background.  
  
'It is all right with me. Touya will you calm down. Li won't kill her.' Fujitaka said to both of his children.  
  
Sakura gave out a little giggle. She knew that her brother loved her. But he was over protective. He thought that he was going to loose her someday. She would never let that happen.  
  
'Thank you very much Otosa. Ashitaru!'  
  
'Ashitaru to you too Sakura! Good night! And be careful.'  
  
'I will. Bye Otosa.' And then Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
'That went well.' Said Sakura.  
  
' I could still hear your brother over the TV.'  
  
'Yeah. He remembered. You were right.'  
  
'Aren't I always?' Joked Syaoran  
  
Sakura put the phone on the coffee table and flopped down beside Syaoran on the couch.  
  
' Anything good on?' Sakura tilted her head when she asked Syaoran  
  
'Yeah. This show about "Ghosts".'  
  
Sakura gave a nervous laugh. She hated ghosts.  
  
'Do we have to watch it?'  
  
'No. Why?'  
  
'Well it's just that I don't like ghosts and I am terrified of them.'  
  
'Aw poor Sakura.'  
  
'Are we going to watch it?' Sakura said terrified of what she might see.  
  
'No. We won't watch it. If you don't want to.'  
  
'Thank you Syao.' Sakura lunged at him to give him a hug and he caught her. Syaoran blushed all the shades of crimson and red. Sakura realized what she just did and did then same thing. Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran and put her head on his shoulder. She felt save. She took a deep breath.  
  
# Wow. Syaoran smells good. Almost like autumn. I feel really comfortable. I could fall * Yawn * asleep like this. #  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura. Her petite figure fit nicely into his arms when he was holding her. He even thought that her yawn was cute. He thought that all the she went threw today that he would let her fall asleep if she decided to. Syaoran turned to a Soccer Game that they both watched. Until Sakura felt really tired and fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran watched the rest of the game. He thought that Tatsu would be watching the game as well. Li thought that he should call him. But he didn't want to wake up Sakura. Cherry Blossom. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. So he went back to watching the soccer game between China and Brazil. Both teams were really good. But Syaoran knew that China would win. The only time he couldn't watch soccer was when China was playing against Japan. He didn't know who to vote for to win. So he just didn't watch. The game was over and Syaoran turned off the TV.  
  
# Well I better let Sakura sleep in my bed. She will be comfier in there then out on the couch. I just hope that I don't wake her up. #  
  
Syaoran gently got up from under her. She made a little grown. Li gently picked her up and carried her into his room like she was his bride. He stopped at before he entered the room and shook his head.  
  
# What am I thinking. #  
  
Sakura made another little groan and snuggled into Syaoran's chest. Li looked down at her and smiled. He brought her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He started to stare at her. Then he couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her on the nose. Sakura felt it and her eyes shot open. This startled Syaoran and he stood up straight.  
  
'Syao? Did you just kiss me?'  
  
'Gomen.'  
  
'Don't be sorry.'  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled and then closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Syaoran was about to leave that room when Sakura asked him a question.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'I thought that if you had my bed then I would sleep on the couch.'  
  
'Oh don't let me take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch Syaoran.'  
  
'You are not sleeping on the couch Sakura. You should that the bad.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'No buts. You are sleeping in my bed.'  
  
'Well I am not gunna let you sleep on the couch cause of me!'  
  
'Too bad cause I am.'  
  
'No you're not! You are gunna sleep in your bed. Even if I have to sleep in it to! You aren't going to sleep on the couch.'  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
'What? Get in bed.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Syaoran went around to the other side of the bed. But before her got in he took off his shirt. Then he looked at Sakura.  
  
'Do you want sleep in something else. My cousin Meling (Had to mention her. I like her) left a couple of her long shirts I could find one for you? Or you could just wear one of mine?'  
  
'I think I will save you the trouble at wear one of yours.'  
  
' Ok then.'  
  
Syaoran went to his dresser and pulled out a real baggy T-shirt. He threw it to her and then he took off his pant to sleep in his boxers. He blushed but he didn't like wearing pants to bed. Felt to weird for him. Sakura went really red when Syaoran was in his boxers.  
  
# Wow. I never thought I would see Li Syaoran in boxers. Wait. Aren't those silk boxers? #  
  
Sakura quickly changed into Li's T-shirt and snuggled under the covers. She really liked how comfy the bed was. Li had Silk sheets and a down comforter. Syaoran walked to Sakura's side and stood there.  
  
'Move over will yeah.'  
  
'But I just got it warm Syao!'  
  
'I'll go to the couch' Li was blackmailing her.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Sakura moved over so that Syaoran could have his spot. Syaoran got comfortable and closed his eyes to go to sleep when he felt Sakura snuggle up to him. He put his arms around he. Sakura used Syaoran's chest as a pillow.  
  
'Thank you Syao.'  
  
'For what Ying Fa?'  
  
'Ying Fa?'  
  
'Cherry Blossom in Chinese.'  
  
'Oh. Well Thanks for everything.'  
  
'No problem. Now lets hope your brother doesn't find out about this. Even your Otosa would kill me.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well it just so happens that your in my bed. And you won't let me sleep on the couch. And I am not letting you sleep out there.'  
  
'Oh don't worry! They won't find out. Tomoyo won't tell.'  
  
'Sakura?'  
  
'Yes?' Sakura said as she snuggled closer to Li.  
  
'Tatsu, Aki, and me are going out to the movies and dinner. Yuri was gunna come with me but we broke up and I don't really want to be alone with both of them during dinner at a restaurant. It gets kinda.mushy. S-so would y- you like to c-come with m-me?'  
  
'Are you asking me out on a date?'  
  
'D-date? Y-yeah.you could c-call it t-that.'  
  
'Are you nervous?'  
  
'W-why do you ask that?'  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She lifted her head and kissed him on the nose.  
  
'Of course I will go with you.'  
  
'Great. Maybe if you want. Your friends could come. Daidouji and Hiragizawa.'  
  
'I'll phone them tomorrow morning. When I get up.'  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him and closed his eyes. He opened them again to see Sakura's emerald eyes starring at him. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura felt her cheeks go hot. Syaoran's cheeks were already burning. Syaoran pulled away and then looked into her eyes.  
  
'G-gomen. I-I c-couldn't h-h-help I-it.'  
  
'I told you before Syao. You don't have to be sorry.' With that she kissed him.  
  
They both pulled away and smiled. Li and Sakura fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Threw out the night neither of them let go.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Well how was that? Sorry it is short. But I couldn't really think of anything! I'll try and get Chapter 8 typed up soon. I'll try my best. Heh. Um.one more quick announcement. Do you think you could email me to give me a couple of ideas? I am kinda running out.  
  
*Hope you liked it  
  
*Coey 


	8. The End of Byakuren

Hello,  
I'm sorry if you were hoping for a chapter, but I am going to take this story off this profile...and put it on my other one. I'm going to be deleting this one but I would still like this story up. As well as my other one. I doubt if I could keep it up though. I have lost insparation for this. Sorry to dissapoint. But the stories will be on **Makkura-hime**. Thanks for your support when I did have insparation! Love You all. 

_Byakuren_


End file.
